


you're the only thing that's right about this broken world

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: !! spoilers for heathers: the musical !!i wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from our love is god from the heathers musical cast recording album
> 
> trigger warning for a mention of suicide, please stay safe!!
> 
> warnings: major character death
> 
> this is basically the almost ending but without jd and veronica so

Tyler holds the bomb in his hands. "The irony of this is that I never got to write my own suicide note."  
  
He hears a grunt from the other side of the room. Josh is there, holding his side and supporting himself on the wall while he drags his own body towards Tyler. "Smart boy," he says. Tyler tries to hide himself in the dark. "bring the trigger bomb out here to the football field and nobody dies, except you. If you keep holding on to that thing-"  
  
"I don't deserve to live," Tyler says. The weight of the bomb is starting to become too much.  
  
"I respectfully... disagree," Josh pushes himself from the wall and walks a little faster on wobbly feet. He reaches out for the bomb. "Give it to me."  
  
Tyler backs up and falls. "Stay away from me," Josh follows. He sits up. "You know what?"  
  
Tyler looks him dead in the eyes. "I am damaged _,_ " Josh sings.  
  
"far too damaged, but you're not beyond repair," he sings.  
  
Tyler shakes his head. His vision of the poorly lit room is blurry.  
  
"Stick around here, make things better," He crawls towards Tyler and feigns to kiss him. He doesn't kiss him. He pulls the bomb from Tyler's hands, ignoring his quiet protests.  
  
"because you beat me fair and square," Josh sings.  
  
  
  
He stands up, he backs away. "Please stand back now," he sings. Tyler scrambles to his feet the best he can, he backs away.  
  
"Little further," Josh sings. He backs away a little further. Josh starts walking to the opposite side of the room.  
  
He hugs the bomb, pretends it's like Tyler. "Don't know what this thing will do," he sings.  
  
  
  
"Hope you'll miss me, I wish you'd kiss me," he sings. Tyler's back is to the wall.  
  
"And you'd know I worship you," he sings.  
  
  
  
"I'll trade my life for yours," Josh sings.  
  
"Oh, my god," Tyler whispers.  
  
"And once I disappear," Josh sings.  
  
"Wait, hold on," Tyler says.  
  
"Clean up the mess down here," Josh sings.  
  
" _Not this way_!" Tyler screams.  
  
  
  
"Our love is god," Josh sings. "Our love is god. Our love is god. _Our love is god_ ," he repeats.  
  
"Say hi to god," Tyler says.  
  
Tyler is blinded by red light. The blow is deafening. His ears are ringing, he's not gonna dare look at what's infront of him. He curls up on himself and screams.


End file.
